Blindfolded
by under.that.sun
Summary: A series of drabbles about how Law and Luffy could spend their Valentine's day and how other people make the wrong conclusions about it. Some fluff, some romance, some confesions and etc... yaoi, mainly LawLu.
1. Blindfolded

**A.N. Hey guys, like I said I've been busy catching up with school... this will be something like my Valentine special cause I didn't have ideas or time for a normal one…**

**Warnings: yaoi – manxman, LawLu, LuccixNami (mention of it).**

**Disclaimer: I'm soooooo, not in a mood for this… Don't own, simple as that…**

Law walked into empty corridor. It was the corridor which held the less common classes, besides this corridor had no Wi-Fi and no comfy little sofas or even a usual bench. He sat down on the ground near warm radiator and took out his text book, today there's a little test and Law needs some revision. Several minutes after the tattooed male sat down a cheerful young teen ran into the same corridor. "Hey Traffy."

Trafalgar raised his head from his note book and smiled at the teen with a scar under his left eye. "Hey Luffy-ya."

Luffy sat down next to Law and gave him a peck on the lips. "Studying?"

The taller male turned his eyes back to his studying material and hummed in agreement. Luffy leaned on Law's shoulder and fished out phone out of his boyfriend's pocket.

They sat like that for several minutes until they were disturbed again.

A orange haired girl with waist long hair and just the right figure walked into the corridor and stopped in front the sitting pair. She over looked the two brunets with small smile. Trafalgar Law was silently sitting, leaning on the wall, and Luffy – surprisingly quiet, but he's often like that with Law. It made Nami wonder if he just feels that the slightly older male wouldn't appreciate noise and gets over himself just for him. It made Nami's plan look even more believable.

Luffy was leaning on Law's shoulder and playing games with the tattooed man's phone. Nami mentally squealed - time to get her plan into action…

"Hey guys."

Trafalgar raised his eyes and nodded while Luffy without lifting his eye from the game smiled at her. "Hey Nami."

She waited for a moment and when neither of them seemed to look at her she decided to just get her plan rolling. "So what are you two doing here on valentine? No one to be wooing over?"

Trafalgar completely ignored her while Luffy simply shrugged his shoulders, name was starting feeling irritated, but maybe it would just help out to her plan…? "Hmmm, you know guys, you seems so domestic, why aren't you two dating?"

Nami smirked to herself this should get them out of this daze. She saw Luffy quickly cast a glance at her and back to the game. "Huh?"

Of course! Luffy doesn't get it! Nami quickly thinks of the next course of plan. "Well you two are so close. Whenever you're together you immediately seem to fall at ease, you seem so laid back together, so comfortable with each other's company. You know there is so many couples just dreaming about this… and you both are open minded about these kind of relationships, so why aren't you dating?"

Luffy ended his game and looked at her. "Huh?"

Nami almost groaned he didn't hear anything?!

A soft chuckle stopped her from doing that. "I think you misunderstood him Nami-ya."

The orange haired teen blinked, she stopped herself before uttering that damned 'huh'.

"Yea Nami, I thought you really knew, so it just got me really surprised." Nami narrowed her eyes, this was leading to something… "I mean Traffy and I had been dating a little since before September…"

Nami's eyes widened, when she thought up this plan of getting the perfect couple together as her Valentine good deed she really didn't expect to fail… because they have been dating! "When did you plan to tell everybody!"

The smaller teen blinked surprised and tilted his head. "But it's obvious, everybody knows… I mean we never been secretive or something… We spend almost all weekends together, Law or I sleep over at each other's houses, Sabo and Ace constantly glare at him. And gramps gave him a good beating before Christmas. Even Chopper told us to have safe sex…"

The oranged haired female, stared at the pair frozen, she couldn't understand how she missed this out. Yea sure, she has been chasing this new guy ever since September, but was she really so smitten not to notice her best friend has been dating…?

Meanwhile Law stood up and helped up Luffy, they shared a little kis and started walking back to the main corpus of school. "Nami-ya, lesson starts soon, it would be better if you snapped out of it."

As Law's voice echoed through the corridor Nami groaned, she really was fucked up… it's probably was time to give up on that guy, he didn't seem to be interested in her after all, maybe he's gay…?

As Nami finally started walking she bumped into someone. She lifted her eyes up and met night black eyes with arch shaped eyebrows, he wore his usual cold mask and Nami's heart fluttered. Usually she would start flirting, but she decided to give up. "Lucci."

She nodded at him and was ready to start walking but an arm on her shoulder stopped her. She turned at the cold man and froze from surprise for a second time that day. Lucci was holding a small hear shaped chocolate box towards her. Without waiting for the girl to get herself together Lucci leaned put a small kiss on her lips, squeezed in her hands the chocolate box and walked away.

Name blinked once. Then twice. Her eyes fell on the chocolate box, okay, so maybe she wasn't giving up on him.

**A.N. I seriously don't know what pushed me to add LuccixNami here, but oh well, I wanted to write something for them in a long time… hope you enjoyed…! :}**


	2. Note

**A.N. So this drabble number two… good reading… ^-^**

_Secret admirer?_

To say that Luffy was bored was understatement. He was bored so out of his mind that he didn't do anything. And it means ANYTHING. He was sitting at his desk, ignoring all the lovely-dovely couples, all the loners-singles-the-ones-unable-to-be-with-their-lovers-at-the-moment who seemed very awkward about this turn of events. And Luffy was sitting. Sitting, or more like lying on his table bored out of his mind.

Luffy was bored for several reasons, and first one undoubtedly would be the fact that he was at school and school was rarely _not_ boring. Another would be that it was Friday and Luffy hatted being at school on Fridays, weekend was just an arm reach away and he was rotting at school. Next one would definitely be the reason for all this unappreciated love in the air – today was February 14th. The Saint Valentine's day, the day of love, the day of lovers, the day of roses and sticker hearts.

The last reason for Luffy's boredom would be the fact that all his friends, all his close acquaintances were among these lovely-dovely people. Even Zoro and Sanji – the always bickering pair – had taken a day off and been acting like normal lovers.

The classroom door opened and a blonde girl with braided hair and small angel wings stuck to her back made her way in while balancing big box. "Alright, yesterday everybody was able to put in secret confessions, small presents and other stuff in the Valentine's box and now it's time to give everyone theirs!"

So the blond girl started calling everybody who received something, out and giving them their packages. When almost everything was given out, the blond girl took out an envelope. "This is the last one and belongs to Monkey D Luffy."

Everybody's eyes immediately fell to the brunet as he went to the schools cupid to take his envelope. Everyone was surprised. Did someone confessed to Luffy? It's true that even with being as childish as he is Luffy was quite popular amongst girls. But none of them hid their feelings, they were as bold as they came. So the romantic gesture of the red envelope in Luffy's hands was a mystery to everybody.

Luffy didn't sit down at his desk as he opened the envelope. He took out a paper rose out of it and small aww's traveled through the room. It was the most beautiful and delicate paper rose ever, it was colored in red and green and even had paper thorns. Luffy took out a small note next, as he quickly scanned through it his cheeks became crimson red.

The classroom froze. What had to be written in the note for the most ignorant boy in all school to blush? The lean raven haired youth quickly gathered his stuff from his desk into his bag and threw it on his shoulder. "Bye guys, see you on Monday."

And with that he ran out of classroom leaving everyone speechless. Everyone except. "I got the note~"

All eyes in the room fell on the smirking orange haired girl next to the door. She shrugged. "What? When he ran through me the note was almost falling from his pocket." Silence and disapproving glances fallowed, the cat thief rolled her eyes. "So you wanna know what made Luffy blush or not?"

No one answered that, but kept looking at Nami expectedly. "So" She opened the note and blushed.

"Mugiwara-ya,

I took off today so we could have the whole weekend for ourselves.

I will be waiting for you as soon as you get this note, I have ice cream that's waiting to be melted on your body. It would be a shame if it melted before you got here…

Always yours, Heart."

The classroom was silent. The school's most childish and ignorant guy had a lover. A male lover. An older male lover. An older male lover that just said that they will be spending all weekend together. Having sex. An image that will never would be erased from mind appeared in their heads. It was so stupid unrealistic that many frowned. There was something really wrong with that note. Maybe it was a joke? Maybe some secret code? It clearly couldn't be true, right?

**A.N. A second one in a day! (or hour/two to be specific… :D) I hope you enjoyed! ^-^**


	3. Rose

**A.N. No plot for this one… I literally don't know what I will write here… let's see how it turns out…**

Law looked at the bright blue winter sky. Or spring sky if you believed the view outside. The snow had melted and the weather was starting to be relatively warm. The tattooed man took his eyes away from the view outside and glanced at his door, he wondered if he will get his daily visitor today.

The guy that always came whenever Trafalgar was working. He would whine, shout, bounce off the walls, make noises and use his puppy dog eyes to get food. No, Law wasn't in love. He just knew and remembered everything about his daily visitor. Yea… Trafalgar admitted to himself, he got it baaaaad…

He scratched his head and looked at the clock hanging on the wall, it was a little after three. Luffy always came between one and two pm, he's not coming today. No matter how much he whined how he's bored Luffy had many friends. And that meant that he could have a lover. Law was just another friend, another person to hang out with.

It hurt thinking like that, but the tattooed male liked to lived his life without lying to himself. He was honest man when it came to his feelings, so as soon as he admitted being in love he admitted the chances he had with Luffy. Or well the lack of it. His eyes fell on the lone rose resting on the windowsill. He bought it for Luffy, he thought he will give him if he came today.

Law wondered if he should take it home or leave it here, the tanned male closed his eyes, he will leave it here. Bringing it home would be mistake, every time he would see it he would remember whom he wanted to give it and he would remember why he wasn't able to give it. So when Trafalgar stood up from the chair to take his coat he left the rose on the sill.

Just as he finished buttoning his coat the door burst open and the person he had been waiting stumbled in breathless. "I managed…" pant "to get…" pant "on time…"

Luffy sat down on the chair next to door breathlessly and sat there for some time till his breath became normal. Meanwhile Law didn't move from his spot, he couldn't believe that he came, that he even ran here.

The smaller male jumped up from his seat and walked closer to the still frozen male. His cheeks had a faint blush on them. Law brushed it off to the running the raven haired male before him did and not the fact that maybe he was going to do something that made him feel embarrassed.

With one deep breath Luffy took out a small white box from out of somewhere and put it into Law's hands. "Happy Valentine."

Trafalgar continued to stare and Luffy squirmed uncomfortably. "There's chocolate inside… I made them myself and it took longer than planned, I also couldn't find appropriate box to put them in, and I was already late…" Luffy bit his lip as he looked down. "If you don't want them it's perfectly fine…"

While saying the last words Luffy's voice was small and vulnerable and that finally made the tattooed man snap out of it. He quickly made his way to the sill and took out the rose from there. Then in next moment he was before Luffy once again, he extended the rose. "I bought it especially for you if you came today…"

The smaller male's lips split into big smile as he took the rose, but before he could say anything soft lips of the man he craved for months, landed on his. He felt like in a dream and he never wanted to wake up. when Law pulled back Luffy only whined and brought the older male's lips back to his.

This time the kiss was harsher and more passionate. Law had a small smirk when they parted, if that wasn't a confession that he didn't know what was. Luffy pulled his sleeve and looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "Nee, Traffy… you're taking me on a date to eat right…?"

He couldn't say no, he wouldn't have even he could. "Of course, do you prefer to keep rose with yourself or leave it here?"

The smaller male looked down at the rose he was holding. "I will keep it."

Needless to say that the rose stayed the night at Trafalgar's apartment, it made beautiful contrast with the white box next to it…

**A.N. Going to sleep, after all I do have school tomorrow… :D**


End file.
